The Hero of Time Meets The Protector of Time
by Dixiesdaughter
Summary: This story is back up and running with a few changes. PG13 for future chapters. Couple is LinkSerena.
1. Chapter 1

* I do not own Sailor Moon or The Legend of Zelda and I never will so don't sue me! *

The Hero of Time

Meets

The Protector of Time

Chapter 1

*********************************In Tokyo, Japan*********************************

Now a days, the Sailor Senshi rarely had battles, except the occasional enemy here and there, but nothing more than that. They hadn't had a major enemy in over six months. Peace seemed to have finally come. The Senshi felt that Usagi didn't need to be constantly protected by her Senshi anymore. She had matured considerably over the 2 years of being Sailor Moon (now Eternal Sailor Moon), becoming an excellent warrior and scholar. She still had troubles in the area of cooking but no one really cared about that. She was no longer clumsy or whiny. She laughed when she thought of the days she would trip over her own feet and wail about it. So, the Senshi decided it was for the best that they leave Usagi's protection in Mamoru's hands. 

Usagi and Mamoru were walking home from a small battle they had easily won. They had decided to take the long route back to Rei's Temple through the park. The sun was setting. "Mamo-chan! Look at the sunset!" Usagi said in awe over the beauty of the setting sun. "Yes it is beautiful isn't it?" Mamoru said and then paused and stopped walking. "I'm starting to think Crystal Tokyo is finally within are sights now. What do you think Usako?" Mamoru said turning towards Usagi. "I don't know Mamo-chan. I feel like we still have a way to go before we make Crystal Tokyo." Usagi said sighing, looking at the sunset. "You worry too much Usako." Mamoru said chidingly. "I guess I'm just restless. I'm not used to not having an enemy all the time." Usagi said. Mamoru continued to grin. He gently cupped Usagi's chin with his hand and leaned over, slowly closing the space between their lips. 

The kiss ended abruptly when Mamoru heard something rustle behind the bush they were standing next to. "What was that?" Mamoru said concerned pulling away from Usagi to inspect the bush. Suddenly a beam of light came from the bush grazing Mamoru's shoulder. It was headed straight for Usagi. "Usako, watch out!" Mamoru screamed in horror as the beam of light hit Usagi. In an instant she was gone. "Usako!" Mamoru cried for his love. The youma they had just fought with emerged from behind the exact bush the beam had originated. "How strong are you now prince without your princess?" The youma said while laughing evilly. 

"What have you done with my Usako?" Mamoru demanded while holding his injured shoulder. "I sent your 'precious Usako' to a place that not even you can save her." The youma answered. "Where did you send her?" Mamoru asked angrily. "I'll tell you this, she will never be able to come back, even if she survives in that place." Laughed the youma evilly. Mamoru (who had now transformed into Prince Endymion) appeared behind the youma and put his sword to the youma's throat. "I'll ask you once again, where is my Princess Serenity?" Prince Endymion demanded. "Even if I told you, you wouldn't be able to save her. She's in another dimension, a place called Hyrule." The youma said and with that said and done Endymion destroyed him. The youma's body turned into a pile of dust and blew away in the gentle breeze. 

Endymion transformed back into Mamoru. "Usako, where are you?" Mamoru asked himself as a lone tear trickled done his cheek. He fell to his knees and started to sob in the spot where Usagi had last been. He remained in the same spot until darkness fell. "I will get you back Usako. I can't lose you. I just can't." Mamoru said starting to run towards Rei's Temple.


	2. Chapter 2

* I do not own Sailor Moon or The Legend of Zelda and I never will so don't sue me! *

The Hero of Time

Meets

The Protector of Time

Chapter 2

*****************************In A Place Called Hyrule*****************************

"Little girl, are thou awake from thy slumber?" The Deku Tree asked the little girl in front of him was apparently unconscious. She was about eight or nine years of age, she had blond hair, which she wore in two pigtails that looked like two buns with long streamers of hair coming out from them, and she had deep, expressive blue eyes. "Little girl, are thou awake from thy slumber?" The Deku Tree repeated. This time the girl stirred. "What is thy name, child?" The Deku Tree asked. "My name is Usagi Tsukino, who are you, and why are you calling me a child, I'm sixteen." Usagi said as politely as she could due to the circumstances. "The children of the forest call me the Great Deku Tree, and as for me calling thou a child look for thy self." The Deku Tree pointed to a pool of water with one of his branches. 

Usagi went over to the pool and looked in. What she saw made her gasp; she was nine years old. "How did this happen? Last thing I remember was that Mamoru and I were walking home from our last battle and some light beam hit me. The light beam, it must have been from the Youma, they must have done this. I hope Mamoru is okay." Usagi said to herself. "Please do not think me as rude, but thou art a warrior?" The Deku Tree asked intently. "Yes, not to be bragging but I am the most powerful warrior in my universe. I am actually a princess from my world's moon. I am formally known as Princess Serenity the Tsuki no Hime." Usagi said trying her best not to sound boastful. 

"I see, would thou care to embark on a journey to help my universe?" The Deku Tree asked. "What is to be accomplished in this adventure?" Usagi asked the Deku Tree. "The success of this adventure determines the fate of my world." The Deku Tree said. "What must I do?" Usagi asked. "Thou must wait for my call, until then thou will stay with Link, a boy who lives in this forest. I will send for someone to take thou to him." The Deku Tree said while he summoned for a small boy that was at the entrance of the outdoor room. The boy red hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a green tunic with a cloth, green, pointed hat. "I was ordered by the Great Deku Tree to take you to Link until he calls for you." The small boy said. Once they were outside Usagi noticed it was almost night. "My name is Mido, what's yours?" Mido asked. "I'm Usagi Tsukino." Usagi said. "I'm warning you Link is not like most of us Kokiri, he's not that friendly and he doesn't have a fairy. So, if you ever want to, you can come and stay at my place until the Deku Tree calls for you." Mido said thinking that he could get this beautiful girl to love him. "Kokiri, fairies? What are you talking about?" Usagi asked bewildered. 

"You mean you don't know about this world?" Mido said stunned. "No." Usagi said truthfully. "Kokiri are a race of people that never grow up, we have guardian fairies that protect and guide us. Link's the only one in the Kokiri forest that doesn't have a fairy." Mido explained. "Here's his house, I'll come with you and explain the situation." Mido said while walking up to the ladder and climbing up. "Hey 'Mr. No Fairy', open up I've got to talk to you." Mido said while knocking on the door. The door opened to reveal a boy of about ten years of age, blond hair, blue eyes, about half a foot taller than Usagi, and wearing a tunic and hat similar to that of Mido's. "What do you want now Mido? If you've come to beat me up again can you please wait until a more suitable time?" The boy asked. "I haven't come here to beat you up. Even though it would suit me just fine right now. I have come with orders from the Great Deku Tree." Mido said. 

"What are they?" The boy asked. "You are to house a nine year old girl named Usagi Tsukino until the Great Deku Tree says otherwise." Mido said almost enviously. "What?! I can't house a girl! Not to be mean or anything but it would just be weird. But if their orders from the Great Deku Tree I'll do it." The boy said. "Well, I'll be leaving now." Mido said climbing down the ladder. "Hey Usagi, anytime you want to pick up on that offer come on over." Mido said slyly then went off into the distance. Link went down the ladder. He saw the girl he suspected was Usagi. "I guess your Usagi. I'm Link. If that Mido said anything about me forget it. None of it's true." Link said. "I don't really feel comfortable in this situation either. If you want I could find another place to stay." Usagi said. 

"No it's okay. Are you coming up or not?" Link said looking down at Usagi. "Yeah, just wanted to make sure you wanted me staying here." Usagi said starting to climb up the ladder. Link showed her inside. "Well, if you want you can take the bed and I can sleep on the floor or outside on the balcony." Link said trying to be nice. "Are sure that's okay?" Usagi asked. "Of course I am." Link said smiling. Usagi smiled back. "Thanks." Usagi said grateful. "So, where do you come from?" Link asked. "I come from a planet called Earth, I lived in the country of Japan, within the city of Tokyo. The life that I lived there wasn't my real life anyway." Usagi said. "What do you mean your real life?" Link asked. "I will explain that later. For now let's just stick with the present." Usagi said getting into bed.

*********************************In Tokyo, Japan*********************************

"Where's Usagi?" Rei asked. "She's gone." Mamoru said sadly. "What do you mean gone?!" Minako asked. "The enemy sent her to another dimension, we can't get her back either." Mamoru said. "Well, we have to try." Makoto said. "If we could locate this dimension we should be able to make a dimensional portal." Ami said taking out her Senshi computer. "The Youma said that the dimension's name was Hyrule." Mamoru said hoping this would help. "I'll see if I can find it." Ami said starting to type on her computer.


	3. Chapter 3

* I do not own Sailor Moon or The Legend of Zelda and I never will so don't sue me! *

The Hero of Time

Meets

The Protector of Time

Chapter 3

************************************In Hyrule************************************

"Usagi, wake up." Link said gently nudging Usagi. "Oh, good-morning Link." Usagi said cheerfully as she got up. "What are we going to do today?" Usagi asked curiously. "Well, I've decided to buy you some clothing that will make you look more like a Kokiri." Link said smiling. "Are you sure? I don't really need new clothing." Usagi said. "Well, you are my guest and it will make you more like us so you won't stick out." Link said nicely. "Okay, if you insist." Usagi said smiling. "Let's get going." Link said heading for the door. They went outside onto the balcony; there was a girl with green hair down below. 

"Hey Saria, I've got someone here you would like to meet." Link said to the girl. "Who?" Saria asked excitedly. Link and Usagi climbed down the ladder. "Hello, my name is Usagi Tsukino. And you are?" Usagi asked politely. "Saria, I'm Link's friend. And I guess Link has more than one friend now." Saria said happily. "Well, I guess we could be friends, what about it Usagi, want to be friends?" Link asked Usagi smiling. "Of course!" Usagi exclaimed. "Well, I guess we're all friends here." Said Saria. "Usagi and I were going to the Kokiri shop to buy her a tunic so she doesn't stick out, want to come with us Saria?" Link asked as he and Usagi started walking toward the shop. "Sure!" Saria said as she followed them. 

*********************************In Tokyo, Japan*********************************

"Have you found her yet?" Mamoru asked hoping she had. "No, Mamoru, I haven't. Just relax we'll find her, and where ever she is right now I have a feeling she's okay." Ami said trying to calm the pacing Mamoru.

************************************In Hyrule************************************

"Well, does it fit Usagi?" Saria asked. "Yes, it does." Usagi said as she walked out from behind the curtain. She was wearing a long sleeved maroon tunic, silver tights, a silver chain with an upturned crescent moon in the center around her small waist, and a pair of boots like Link's. "Wow, that looks good on you Usagi!" Saria exclaimed. "Thanks." Usagi said blushing. Usagi noticed a beautiful necklace on a sales counter. It had three golden triangles connected into one triangle with an empty triangular center with an upturned crescent moon dangling in the empty space. "Oh, this is so beautiful." Usagi said to herself while looking at it. Link noticed Usagi was looking at a strange Triforce necklace. Link went over to the salesman while Usagi and Saria weren't looking and asked him what the price of the necklace was. When the salesman told him Link bought it. He decided to give it to Usagi that night. The group went out of the shop. Link and Saria decided to show Usagi around the Kokiri Forest.

*********************************In Tokyo, Japan*********************************

"I think I've found the dimension that we're looking for but Usagi is not in it." Ami said frustrated. "Do you think that the monster could have sent her to another time in that dimension." Mamoru asked worried for his loved one. "Well, it could be possible but it will take a very long time to prove this theory, and even then she could be in another time by then." Ami said starting to get even more frustrated. "So, your saying the monster was correct in saying that we could never get her back?!" Mamoru said starting to go hysterical. "Well, it seems very likely that that is true but we must try, for Usagi's sake, we must try." Ami said sadly knowing, somewhere in the back of her mind, that the monster was almost surely right.

************************************In Hyrule************************************

"Well, how do you like this forest Usagi?" Saria asked smiling. "This is a very beautiful forest. Thank you for showing me around." Usagi said politely. "Your welcome Usagi, and I better be getting back, it's almost night. Well, goodbye and goodnight." Saria said as she walked off towards her house. Usagi and Link looked at each other and then started to walk off to the house. When they got there Link sat down on the table while Usagi sat on the bed. "Usagi I wanted to give you this. It's that Triforce necklace you were looking at in the shop." Link said handing the necklace over to Usagi. "Oh, Link, are you sure you want me to have this? Don't you want to give it to your girlfriend Saria?" Usagi asked. 

"Saria? My girlfriend? That's funny! Saria and I are only friends nothing more, nothing less." Link said while laughing. "How did you get that impression?" Link asked trying to be serious but failed when he started laughing again. "Well, I don't know." Usagi asked starting to blush. "I want you to have this Usagi so take it and don't object." Link said still laughing. "Thank you Link. I don't know how I'll repay you for this." Usagi said thankfully. "Don't worry about it, you don't have to repay me." Link said finally starting to calm down. "Thank you again." Usagi said. "Your welcome." Link said smiling, "Do you need help putting that on?" "Yeah, I think I do need some help." Usagi said turning her back to Link so he could put the necklace on her. 

"Thanks, can I ask you a question?" Usagi said. "What is it?" Link asked. "What is this symbol?" Usagi asked curiously. "It is called the Triforce. The Triforce is a legendary artifact. It is said that the one who holds all three pieces of the Triforce in their hands and makes a wish that it will come true. The first piece of the Triforce is the Triforce of Power, the second the Triforce of Courage, and finally the Triforce of Wisdom. There is even a rumor that there is a fourth piece to the Triforce." Link explained pointing to the crescent moon in the center, "The person who made this must think that is the fourth piece." "Thanks for explaining that to me." Usagi said thankfully. "Your welcome. Well, we better get to bed. Goodnight Usagi." Link said as he found a spot on the floor to sleep. "Goodnight Link." Said Usagi as she snuggled up into the bed. When both her and Link had fallen asleep, Usagi's crescent moon flared to life and then died back down.

*********************************In Tokyo, Japan*********************************

"Usako, where are you?" Mamoru asked as he stood out on his apartment balcony that overlooked the city of Tokyo. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault. If I had been more alert I would have stopped that monster before he had the chance to take you away from me." Mamoru said sadly.


	4. Chapter 4

* I do not own Sailor Moon or The Legend of Zelda and I never will so don't sue me! *

The Hero of Time

Meets

The Protector of Time

Chapter 4

************************************In Hyrule************************************

Link is in front of a castle, suddenly the drawbridge opens and a girl and a woman came galloping away on a beautiful white horse. The girl looked at Link as if she knew him; she threw something in the mote. Another sound was heard in the distance, it was getting closer. The sound was the thundering of the hooves of a mighty, midnight black steed. Upon his back was an evil looking man whose steed was riding after the mysterious girl's horse. The man looked down at Link and laughed. The man came at Link and… "Link! Link! Link wake up, are you okay?! Link?!" Usagi was starting to get worried. Usagi did the last thing possible; she slapped him across the face. "Hey, what did you do that for?!" Link said surprised. "Sorry, but I had tried to wake you up, you were screaming in your sleep. So, I tried the last thing I could, I slapped you." Usagi said. 

"Oh, sorry that I yelled at you, and I'm sorry if I scared you." Link said. "Well, we better get back to sleep, it's still the middle of the night." Usagi said starting to get back into bed. "Okay, goodnight." Link said trying to get back to sleep. When he got back to sleep he started having that same dream, but this time he wasn't awakened by Usagi slapping him. This time the yelling of an annoyed fairy awoke him. Usagi was awakened as well. "What?! Who are you?" asked Link. "My name is Navi and I have come to tell you that the Great Deku Tree has called upon both of you. So, you must come as quickly as possible." Navi said still slightly annoyed. "My name is Usagi Tsukino, and I'm sorry if I sound rude but I've never seen a fairy before, your very pretty." Usagi said amazed. "Well, thank you." Said Navi flattered. "My name is Link and I have seen a fairy before." Link said. "Well, you two better hurry up. Mustn't keep the Great Deku Tree waiting." Said Navi as she hovered above Link's head. 

"Well, let's get going." Navi said excitedly. They both walked out of the house and started walking towards the entrance to the Deku Tree's location. When they got to the entrance they noticed that Mido was blocking the path. "Mido, can you please let us past, we must speak to the Great Deku Tree at once." Usagi said urgently. "I'm sorry, my lady, but I cannot let anyone past without proper protection, mainly a sword and a shield. So, both of you would have to have a sword and a shield." Mido explained. "Or I could take the place of 'Mr. No Fairy' here and I could protect you." Mido said slyly. "No thank you, I can protect myself, and if I can't Link can. Link and I have become friends and he's no longer a 'Mr. No Fairy' he does have a fairy." Usagi said in a mock politeness as she pointed to Navi. "Oh, I wouldn't act like that if I were you, I could do some pretty bad things to you if I wanted to." Mido said fiercely. 

"Bring it on." Usagi growled. "Usagi, maybe this isn't the best idea." Link said as he got in front of her to defend her if necessary, but Usagi held him back. "Fine, if it suits you!" Mido started to lunge at Usagi. "Let me do this on my own." Usagi said to Link as she started to pull out her brooch, but thought that it wasn't the best idea. She would have to fight Mido on her own, without magic. Mido lunged at Usagi; Usagi dodged the tackle and then swung a mighty punch with her small fist. It hit Mido square in the jaw. He faltered back. "Wow, for a little girl you have quite a punch!" Mido said impressed. "Well, from where I come from it's necessary to know how to defend yourself and others." Usagi explained in a fierce way. "Hey, Link, I think your 'girlfriend' can protect you more than you can protect yourself!" Mido said laughing. "But still you will both need a shield and sword." Mido said seriously. 

"Well, what if Link got a sword and shield and I got a shield, would we be able to pass?" Usagi asked seriously, she didn't feel right wielding a sword just yet because of her suicide during the Silver Millennium. "I guess that would work, if you can do that I'll let you pass." Mido said. "Well, Usagi lets go find two shields and a sword!" Link said heading toward the Kokiri shop. Inside they bought two Deku shields. Then they headed towards the Kokiri training grounds. Link pointed toward a small crawl hole. "There is a rumor that the Kokiri sword is inside that crawl hole." Link said as he started to go through the hole with Navi. Usagi followed behind them. When they were through they noticed it was like a maze. There was a loud scraping noise that was coming closer. Then they noticed it; it was a huge boulder that was rolling around in the maze. "That must be there to protect the sword." Navi said. They went ahead and tried to find their way through the maze. Finally they came to a large chest; Navi flew over to it. 

"That must be it!" Usagi exclaimed. Link went up to the chest and opened it. Inside was the Kokiri sword. "Well, I guess we can go see the Deku Tree now." Said Link while admiring the sword that he held in his hand. "Then lets get going." Usagi said starting go back through the maze and through the crawl hole. When they got out they went back to where Mido was guarding the entrance. "What do you want now?" He asked starting to get annoyed. "We have come to see the Great Deku Tree, we have armed ourselves and we want to pass!" Usagi said also getting equally annoyed. "Fine, fine. You may pass, but this isn't the end of this." Mido said as he moved from the entrance. "Well, this is it." Link said as they walked through the entrance and into the main outdoor room. 

"Oh Navi, thou hast returned!" Said the Deku Tree. "Thank you, Link and Usagi, for coming. Link, thy slumber these past moon must have been restless, and full of nightmares. A vile climate pervades this world. Verily, ye have felt it. The time has come to test thine courage Link and Usagi. I have been cursed. I need both of you to dispel the curse with your wisdom and courage. Art thou prepared Link and Usagi?" The Deku Tree asked. "We're ready!" Link and Usagi exclaimed. "Then venture into the depths of my trunk." The Deku Tree said as he opened his trunk. "Come on Usagi lets get going." Link said as he walked to the entrance with Navi hovering beside him. "Coming!" Usagi said as she walked towards him and the entrance.

*********************************In Tokyo, Japan*********************************

The next morning the Senshi and Mamoru continued their search for the lost princess. "Have you found her yet?" Minako asked. "No I haven't. I hate to say this but the monster is probably right. We might never be able to bring her back." Ami explained sadly. "No! We have to keep trying!" Mamoru shouted. "We are Mamoru and it seems that she's lost in time and space. We'll keep trying though. I just hope we can get her back even if we find her." Ami said sadly.


	5. Chapter 5

* I do not own Sailor Moon or The Legend of Zelda and I never will so don't sue me! *

The Hero of Time

Meets

The Protector of Time

Chapter 5

************************************In Hyrule************************************

"This place looks scary!" Usagi said as she looked around the room. What she didn't know was that a pesky Deku Scrub was trying to attack her. "Usagi! Look out!" Link said as he pushed Usagi out of the way of the Deku Scrubs attack. "Link, repel its attacks!" Navi advised. He then pulled out his shield and defeated the scrub using Navi's advice. "Usagi, are you okay?" Link asked Usagi as she got up and brushed herself off. "I'm fine, what about you?" Usagi asked. "I'm fine as well. Lets get going." Link said. "Hey, there's a spider web in the middle of this room!" Usagi said as she started walking towards it. "It looks like we would need to jump from a high place to penetrate the web." Navi said. "Well, lets see if we can find a high place then." Usagi said. "There's something over there." Link said as he pointed toward the northeast wall. "The vines look stable we should be able to climb up them." Usagi said as she started climbing. "Hey Link, there's a chest up here!" Usagi said as she got to the top. She opened it; it contained the Dungeon Map. "This will come in handy." Link said as he put the map away. "Well, there seems to be nothing else up here. So, we mind as well climb down." 

Once they got down, they decided to see if there was anything up above where they just were, but they had to find a way to get there. Suddenly Link noticed that the walls were pretty rough. "These walls look rough enough to climb. Well, lets start climbing!" Link said as he started climbing the walls with Usagi right behind him. "Wait! We have to get down there are Skulltulas on the walls!" Link said as he started to climb down as fast as he could. Usagi did the same when she figured out what a Skulltula was when she saw a giant spider heading straight for her. "That was close, too close!" Usagi said panting. "Hold it! There's a door down there farther up the walkway! It was hidden in the shadows, you can't see it unless you look closely!" Usagi said as she started running for the door with Link close behind. Link caught up to Usagi and they opened the door together. 

When they got inside the door was barricaded along with the door in front of them. They saw a Deku Scrub in the middle of the room preparing to attack. "Link, use the same tactics on this one!" Navi advised once again. Link made short work of the scrub. When it was defeated the doors were free to open. They go to the door and open it. There was a large chasm bridged by one floating platform that was quite far from the ground. "Well, I guess we have to jump across." Link said looking from the platform to the chasm. "Jump?!" Usagi asked anxiously. "Yes, we have to jump, if you want you can stay here." Link suggested. "No, I'm not going to let you take all the risks." Usagi said. Link walked to the edge and jumped. He landed softly on the platform. "See, I made it, and if you start to fall I'll catch you." Link said trying to comfort the scared Usagi. "Here goes nothing!" Usagi said as she jumped and landed safely on the platform. "Hey, I made it!" Usagi said happily. "Now we have to get to the other side." Link said as he jumped once more. But he slipped on the edge. "Link!" Usagi screamed. Fortunately he grabbed the edge and pulled himself up to safety. "Come on Usagi I'll catch you if you fall. "Okay, I'm coming!" Usagi said as she swallowed her fear and jumped. She landed safely on the other side. "We made it!" Usagi exclaimed. "Link, look there's a treasure chest over there." Usagi said as she pointed to a large treasure chest near them. Link went over to it and opened it. 

It contained the Fairy Slingshot. "Hey Usagi, want a Fairy Slingshot! It uses Deku Seeds as projectiles." Link said as he tossed the weapon to Usagi. "Thanks Link." Usagi said as she put it away. "Well, lets get going." Link said as he walked toward a ladder that is hanging above a hole in the wall. "Usagi, try hitting that ladder up there." Link said as he pointed to the ladder. "Okay I'll try." Usagi said as she aimed the slingshot so it would hit the ladder and make it fall. "Here goes." Usagi said as she released the Deku Seed. The seed hit the ladder perfectly and it fell to the ground. "Good shot!" Link said as he started climbing up the ladder. Usagi followed close behind. It led back up to the trunk. "Hey now we can shoot down those Skulltulas so we can climb the walls!" Usagi said as she pulled out her slingshot. "That's a good idea!" Link exclaimed. 

Usagi started to aim the Deku Seed so it would hit the first Skulltula. She released the seed; it hit right on target. "One down, more to go." Usagi said as she defeated the Skulltulas one by one. She finally had destroyed them all. "Well, now we can climb up." Usagi said as she started climbing up the wall. Link followed behind. After they got to the next level they noticed that there was a door and three platforms in the three openings in the spider web, which resembled something that you would jump off of. "Hey you two, look down. There is that huge spider web right below us. I think that if we jumped off we would break through the web. I see that there is a pool of water down below." Navi said. "Let's go through this door before we try jumping." Link said walking towards the door waiting for Usagi and Navi. Link opened the door. Once inside Link, Usagi, and Navi were locked in. 

They looked around the room for a way to get out. "There's a treasure chest on the other side and another on that side, but there's no way to get over there and back." Link said pointing to the chest while looking for some way for them to get over there. "There's some sort of switch over there!" Usagi said pointing to the right side of the room. Usagi went over to the switch and stood on it. Several grassy platforms rose from the floor. "Usagi stay there, I'm going to cross, I'll be right back." Link said as he started to jump from platform to platform. When he reached the other side he opened the treasure chest, it contained the Compass. "We've got the Compass!" Link said as he held up the object. He jumped to the other chest when he got there though he wasn't greeted well. There was a Big Skulltula, which attacked Link. "Link!" Usagi screamed. He killed the Skulltula, even though he was injured. "I'm okay, Usagi." Link said as he limped toward the treasure chest and opened it. It contained a recovery heart. Link used it; it healed his wounds. "Just what I needed." Link said relieved. 

Link then noticed a curious looking spider on the back wall. Link easily killed it with two hits of his sword. In its place was a golden token, Link decided to pick it up and ask questions later. Link notices that there are two torches, on is lit and the other wasn't. Link, for some reason felt that he needed to light the other torch. So, he took out a Deku Stick that he had acquired from the Skulltula and set it on fire with the lit torch and lit the other torch. After that, Link jumped back to where Usagi was. "The door's unlocked!" Navi exclaimed. They walked out the door. 

"We have to try to jump down and break the spider web." Navi explained. "She's right, I guess we have to try." Usagi said as she went over to the edge of the platform. "I'll be right behind you." Link said seriously. "Usagi, wait!" Link shouted as he pulled Usagi back. A Big Skulltula was guarding the opening. Link destroyed it with two hits of his sword. "Okay, see you down below." Usagi said as she jumped. She went right through the web. Link and Navi followed right behind. They landed with a splash. Navi was right, there was a pool of water. "This water's cold!" Usagi said as she tried to swim to the northeastern bank as fast as she could. 

When they were ashore they looked at their surroundings. Link noticed that there were platforms all around the room. The ones to the east looked easy to access, and the northeastern platform had an unlit torch, but the southeastern one was covered in cobwebs. "Well, we know this is going to be a challenge." Link said grimly. "Link, there's a switch over here!" Usagi said pointing to a switch on the floor. "Stand on it, Usagi." Link said. Usagi did as told and stood on the switch. The torch on the northeastern platform lit. "I wonder if I lit one of my Deku Sticks on fire, if I could burn those cobwebs over there." Link said to himself. "Well, try it." Usagi said, still standing on the switch. 

Link nodded and walked to the torch and pulled out a Deku Stick. He lit the stick and started walking quickly through the shallow water to the southeastern wall. When he got to the cobwebs he touched them with the Deku Stick. The cobwebs were then on fire, and after the fire died down, the cobwebs were gone, revealing a door. "Well, that worked, we'll have to remember that we can burn cobwebs." Navi commented. "Let's get going!" Link said as he walked towards the door. Usagi and Navi followed close behind him. 

Once inside the doors were barred, and a Deku Scrub was waiting for them, but instead of trying to kill them he started to talk to them. "Wait! I don't want to hurt you, I want to help!" The Deku Scrub said as Link had started to pull out his sword. Link eyed the Scrub suspiciously. "How do we know we can trust you?" Link questioned. "Because, I have information I want to give you of my brothers." The Scrub replied. "Link, I believe he's telling the truth." Usagi said calmly. Link looked at Usagi and put his sword away. "Well, if you say so Usagi." Link said. "What information do you have for us?" Navi asked, sounding somewhat rudely demanding. "Well, I have information on how you can defeat my brothers below us. You can't defeat them if I don't tell you. So, do you want my help or not?" The Scrub asked ignoring Navi's tone. "Yes, please, we need all the help we can get." Usagi said intently pleased by the Scrub's offer of help. 

The Scrub seemed to be intrigued by Usagi. "I've never met I child quite like you before, there's something so pure about you, something unique and different. But back to the information, there is an order in which you have to attack them. The order is 2, 3, and then 1. This means you must attack the second first, then the third, and finally the first. By doing this you should be able to defeat them." The Scrub provided. "Thank you for that information, but I have one question to ask, how do we get out of here so that we can defeat your brothers?" Usagi asked. "Look up above the door you need to pass through, there is a golden eye up there, you must shoot into the eye for the door to be unbarred." The Scrub answered. Link, Usagi, and Navi all looked up above the door, and sure enough there was the golden eye the Scrub told them would be there. "Thanks again!" Usagi said. "Don't mention it." The Scrub replied. "Usagi, do you think you can hit that?" Link asked already knowing the answer. "I think so." Usagi said as she took out her Fairy Slingshot and aimed at the eye. 

She hit the eye perfectly in the middle. "Well, done child, with an aim like that you must be a warrior!" The Scrub said jokingly. "I was." Usagi said in a whisper so no one else could here and a single tear slid down her cheek Usagi wiped it away quickly. She thought no one noticed, but she was wrong, Navi heard her and saw the tear. 

"Well, lets go through the door, now that it's open." Link said as he led Usagi to the door. The next room was filled with water and on the other side was a platform. There was also a raft and a spiked log. "How are we going to get across?" Usagi asked hopelessly. "I think I see something under the water!" Navi exclaimed. "Wait here, Usagi, I'm going to go see what it is." Link said as he walked to the edge of the platform and jumped in the water. He dived under until he saw a switch. He hit the switch and started swimming back to where Usagi and Navi were. 

Once he had hit the switch, the water level went down and the raft started moving back and forth between where Usagi and Navi were and the other platform. "Well, it seems we know how to get over there now." Link said once he got back to shore. So, they got on to the raft and waited until it reached the other side and then got off. There was a ledge on that side that was about twelve feet above where they were standing; there was also a block with a crescent moon on it near the ledge. "What is this?" Usagi said as she went run over to the block. "Usagi, wait there might be something over there!" Link shouted, but it was too late. A Skulltula came down and attacked Usagi; she was knocked back several feet and went unconscious. "Usagi!" Link screamed, he ran over to the Skulltula with his sword drawn. 

He destroyed the Skulltula easily. He walked over to Usagi and cradled her in his arms. "Usagi, wake up, please, wake up!" Link whispered urgently. When he pushed the bangs out of her eyes he noticed a golden, upturned crescent moon on her forehead. "Navi, what's this?" Link asked pointing to the crescent moon. "I don't know, but I feel like there's something more to that symbol than it seems." Navi replied bewildered. 


	6. Chapter 6

* I do not own Sailor Moon or The Legend of Zelda and I never will so don't sue me! *

The Hero of Time

Meets

The Protector of Time

Chapter 6

*********************************In Tokyo, Japan*********************************

"I think I've found her!" Ami cried. The others came rushing over to Ami. "You have?" Mamoru asked hopefully. "Yes, I have, but, oh no…" Ami said concern in her voice. "Ami, what's wrong is Usako alright?" Mamoru asked about to go into hysteria once again. "Her Lunarian power is being used, to keep her alive." Ami stated. "What do you mean to keep her alive?!" Mamoru asked in hysteria over the thought of his love dying. "Mamoru calm down! She's going to be all right! She's using her Lunarian power to heal herself, that's all. But there is something strange about her life force, it seems to be more, how can I put it lightly, youthful, yes that's it, youthful." Ami stated. 

"What do you mean by 'youthful', Ami?" Makoto asked her friend. "I mean, I think that not only was Usagi put into this dimension, but I think this monster turned her back into a child! No! I lost her!" Ami shouted in distress. "Well, it seems that monster went through a lot of trouble just to get Usako away from us. It seems she'll never come back to us." Mamoru said hopelessly. "Mamoru, this isn't the time to give up, we have to keep trying!" Rei shouted. "You're right Rei. Usako wouldn't give up now if I had been the one to have disappeared." Mamoru stated shamefully. "Usako when are you going to come back to me?" Mamoru whispered to himself, low enough so the others couldn't hear. 

************************************In Hyrule************************************

"Is Usagi going to alright?" Link asked his voice full of concern. "I think she'll be alright, she was just knocked unconscious." Navi said. Just then Usagi started to stir, she opened her eyes and looked at Link's face, the crescent moon disappeared. "Are you alright, Usagi?" Link asked his voice still full of concern for her. "I think so." Usagi said as she tried to get up but just fell back down. "Great, I can't stand up." Usagi said with disgust. "I'm so stupid, I should have checked the area before I went running over there. I'm sorry that I worried you." Usagi said. "It's okay, and you're not stupid." Link said. "What happened to the Skulltula?" Usagi asked as she tried once more to stand. "I destroyed it, and I don't think you should try standing right now. Just sit down and rest awhile." Link said as he gently pushed her back on to the ground so she wouldn't stand. "But then that means that it will take longer to save the Great Deku Tree!" Usagi protested. "I don't think the Great Deku Tree would want to get you killed just to save himself." Link explained as he sat down next to Usagi. "I agree with Link, I think we should all rest awhile, since it's getting late." Navi said. 

Link desperately wanted to ask Usagi about the crescent moon, but decided against it. "Why don't you try getting some sleep, Usagi? You'll probably feel a lot better in the morning." Link said with a smile. "Well, if you say so." Usagi said as she started to lie down on the ground. "Link?" Usagi asked sweetly. "Yes?" Link questioned. Usagi kissed him on the cheek and said, "Thanks for saving my life." She then yawned and went to sleep. Link on the other hand was sitting there shocked with his cheeks turning red. "Link, why didn't you ask her about that symbol?" Navi questioned. Link's cheeks slowly turned back to their normal color. "I don't think we should pressure her into telling us anything. If she wants to tell us about it then she will." Link said as he too lied down on the ground and went to sleep. 

Link was the first on to wake up in the morning; he got up and walked over to Usagi. "Usagi, wake up its morning." Link whispered into her ear. Usagi woke up, looked at Link, and smiled. "Good morning." Usagi said as she kissed his cheek for the second time, and again Link blushed. Usagi slowly got up, she walked around a little and tried to get used to the pain in her leg. Link noticed the limp in her steps. "Usagi, are you sure your going to be able to walk?" Link asked concerned for Usagi. "I think I can manage." Usagi said smiling, she started to look over to the ledge and block, and she got an idea. "Link, if we were to push that block over we should be able to climb up on that ledge, shouldn't we?" Usagi asked. "That may work. Usagi come over here and help me push." Link said as he walked over to the block, with Usagi following him. "Okay on my count, push. One, two, three, push!" Link shouted as he pushed with all his might along with Usagi. 

They managed to move the block far enough that it was under the ledge. Link was the first to climb up on top of the block. He noticed that Usagi was having difficulty climbing up because of her height and her injury. "Usagi give me your hand, I'll help you up." Link said putting out his hand, for her to take. She took his hand and he pulled her up. "Thank you." Usagi said smiling. "Your welcome." Link replied as he started to climb up on the ledge. Once up he pulled Usagi over the ledge. "Usagi, be careful. Stay behind me." Link said as he held Usagi's hand and kept her behind him. Link had his sword ready when suddenly a Deku Baba popped out of nowhere. Link easily defeated it with one swipe of his Kokiri Sword. Two more Deku Babas tried their attacks, both failed. 

Suddenly, three Deku Scrubs jumped out of the ground. "These must be the scrub's brothers." Usagi said getting ready to reflect their attacks. Link put his shield up. "Usagi, what was the order?" Link asked reflecting one attack after another. "2-3-1!" Usagi yelled. Link reflected the Deku Seeds back at the Deku Brothers. First was Brother #2, then Brother #3, and finally Brother #1. "We surrender!" Shouted the Deku Brothers. "Why should we accept your surrender?" Asked Link preparing to end their lives. "We can tell you how to defeat Gohma." Said Brother #3. "Gohma?" Usagi questioned. "The monster that is behind this curse." Said Brother #1. "What can you tell us?" Link questioned never letting his guard down. "When her gigantic eye turns red, hit her eye with your slingshot, and then deliver a swift blow with your sword while she's stunned." Brother #2 replied. "You must deliver eight blows of your sword to defeat her." Brother #3 provided. "Thank you." Replied Usagi gratefully. "Your welcome, miss." Brother #1 responded. 

"There is something about you that intrigues us. Something different, something so pure. I can't figure it out, but know this child, you are blessed, and we can feel it." Said Brother #1. Usagi blushed. "Usagi, we need to move on." Link said as he took her hand in his and led her to the door which was now unlocked. "Are you ready Usagi?" Link asked. "Yes, as ready as I'm going to be." Usagi said. "Let's go." Link said as he pushed the door opened with his free hand, while his other one was still holding Usagi's small hand. 

They entered a dark room, as soon as they entered the doors barred. "Usagi, remember what the scrubs told us, you have to hit her in the eye, then I will hit her with my sword." Link said trying to find Gohma. "Link, I'm scared." Usagi said gripping Link's hand tightly. "It will be okay Usagi." Link said turning to her and giving her a smile. Usagi had a look of terror on her face. "What's wrong Usagi?" Link said turning around. Gohma had snuck up on them and was running towards them. Gohma and her one gigantic, now red, eye trained on Link. "Usagi, get behind me, I'll protect you." Link said pushing Usagi behind him bracing for the attack.

*********************************In Tokyo, Japan*********************************

Rei woke with a start. "What was that dream? What was Usagi doing with that boy?" Rei said getting up to call the Sailor Senshi and Mamoru for an emergency meeting. She called the Senshi first and then Mamoru. "Hello." said the groggy male voice on the other end of the phone. "Mamoru, this is Rei, the Scouts are having an emergency meeting. I had a dream about Usagi." Rei said urgently. "What was the dream about, Rei?" Mamoru asked anxiously. "It had Usagi and a boy, named Link, about fighting together. Usagi still seems to have her memories of us though. I think Usagi may be falling for this boy," Rei said forgetting that she was talking to Usagi's lover or may soon be former. "If my dream is correct, that is." Rei said quickly. "I'll be right over." Mamoru said in an emotionless tone. "Mamoru, are you okay? Mamoru?!" Rei said over the phone as Mamoru hung up. 

Mamoru was upset; Usagi was his and only his. "No little boy is going to take my Usako away from me. I'll find a way to get to Usako and drag her back to her destiny with me. Otherwise the future here will be drastically changed, Usako and I will never get married, Crystal Tokyo will never be formed, Chibi Usa will never be born, and the list goes on and on. I have to get Usako back whether she likes it or not." Mamoru said angrily while getting dressed. After he was dress he stalked to the door and went out slamming it behind him. 


	7. Chapter 7

* I do not own Sailor Moon or The Legend of Zelda and I never will so don't sue me! *

The Hero of Time

Meets

The Protector of Time

Chapter 7

************************************In Hyrule************************************

In Usagi's mind she thought of what the Deku Scrub Brothers had told them. Usagi came out of her daze of horror and fear, jumped into the air, flipped, and landed protectively in front of Link. "Leave him alone." Usagi said with venom in her every word while her crescent moon flared to life. "Usagi?!" Link said startled by Usagi's actions. Usagi took out her slingshot and with inhuman accuracy hit the Parasitic Armored Arachnid named Gohma. "Link hit her now!" Usagi said doing a back flip to get away from the creature. 

Link, breaking out of the shock of Usagi doing what she had done, unsheathed his sword and charged at Gohma while she was stunned and delivered a mighty blow to the hideous creature. She came to her senses and retreated to the ceiling and started dropping objects that looked like eggs. "Link, what are those?" Usagi said looking at the disgusting egg like objects. "I don't know, but…" Link cut off as the eggs began to shake and break open. Little versions of Gohma came out of the eggs. "What do we do now Link?" Usagi said in desperation. "Maybe since their Gohma's children then maybe we can fight them just like we fight Gohma." Link said preparing to fight the hideous, little creatures. Usagi pulled out her slingshot, her crescent moon still burning brightly, and trained her sights on one of the little Gohmas eye, waiting for it to turn red. Once it did she shot, and Link hit it with his sword, they repeated this process until all the mini-Gohmas were destroyed. 

Gohma came back down form the ceiling and was prepared to fight once again. "Usagi, how many times did the Brothers tell us we had to hit Gohma?" Link asked Usagi. "8, they said 8." Usagi said helpfully. "Great, we have to put up with hitting Gohma and then destroying her children eight times!" Link said exasperated. "Well, let's get cracking!" Usagi said determined, getting ready for Gohma's eye to turn red. Usagi and Link each did their part and went through the process of hitting Gohma in the eye, hitting her with a sword, and then killing her children seven more times. Finally, Gohma had been defeated. "WE DID IT!" Serna and Link said at the same time grabbing each other's hands and jumping up and down. 

"Hey, Link, what's that?" Usagi, once they had stopped jumping, said pointing to a heart shaped object located where Gohma had been. "It's a heart container. If we were to pick it up it would increase our life energy." Link said pulling Usagi with him over to the heart container. They picked it up and it increased their life energy. "I wonder, what is that?" Link said pulling Usagi over to a shining light near the where the heart container had been. They stepped into the light and were wisped away. Before they could even blink, they found themselves in front of the Great Deku tree once again. 

"Well done, Link and Usagi! I knew that ye were worthy of carrying out my wishes. A wicked man of the desert cast this dreadful curse on me. Employing his vile, Sorcerous energies, the evil one is searching for the Sacred Realm connected to Hyrule. For it is there that one will find the Divine Relic, the Triforce that contains the essence of the Gods. Whoever holds the Triforce can make their wishes come true. Thou must never let the Desert Man to lay his hands on the Sacred Triforce. Thou must never suffer that man to enter the Sacred Realm of Legend. Link and Usagi, go to Hyrule Castle. There ye will surely meet the Princess of Destiny. Present this stone to the Princess. I have foreseen that she will understand everything." The Great Deku Tree said as he handed Link and Usagi a green stone. "The future depends on thou, Link and Usagi. Link, thou art Courageous, and Usagi, thou art pure." The Great Deku Tree said with his final breath. 

"No! You can't die on us, you can't, we fought off the curse and yet we failed! No, please come back!" Usagi said through tears. Link had turned his back as a silent tear slid down his cheek. "Usagi, we have to do as the Great Deku Tree said. We need to find this Princess of Destiny." Link said wiping the tear away and turning around to Usagi. "Why do I always fail? Why? Why do I always fail to protect the ones I care about?" Usagi said in a low, disgusted whisper. "Usagi, listen to me. The Great Deku Tree wouldn't want you to feel sad because of him. So, please stop crying, if not for the Great Deku Tree, for me." Link said taking Usagi into his arms and hugging her. "Why am I so stupid, Link? Please be honest." Usagi said looking at Link with eyes filled with tears. Link looked horrified at what Usagi had said. "You are not stupid! You're one of the smartest people I've ever met and never doubt yourself on that!" Link said looking Usagi in the eyes. 

"Then why do I always fail?" Usagi said seriously. "You don't always fail, this isn't a failure, Usagi. This is a beginning of an adventure. The Great Deku Tree knew he was going to die anyway and he felt something in us both. He was testing us to see if we were strong and smart enough to be able to help this Princess of Destiny. But Usagi, as I said this wasn't a failure, however much you think it is, it's not." Link said looking into Usagi' s tear filled, blue eyes. He wiped the tears off her face with his thumb. "You don't know everything about me, Link, you don't know all the things I've been through. I won't tell you now but I will tell you soon." Usagi said as another tear escaped her eye onto her cheek.

She was about to wipe it away when Link bent over and kissed Usagi on her cheek where the tear was, erasing it completely. Usagi stood there with a blush on her face. "Well, we better go home and get a good night's rest so we can leave early for our journey to Hyrule castle." Link said turning around getting ready to leave when Usagi put her hand on his shoulder. "Can we stay for a couple more minutes?" Usagi asked Link with said sad eyes. "Of course." Link said watching as Usagi walked over to the Great Deku Tree. "I just want to say something to him." Usagi said back to Link. 

Link stood there wondering what she could possibly be saying to a dead tree, but if she wanted to that was her business, not his. "Link what is Usagi doing?" Navi said as she came out from under Link's hat. "She wants to say something to the Great Deku Tree." Link said watching Usagi. Usagi stood in front of the Great Deku Tree trying not to cry anymore. "You were the only one in this world who really knew who I was. I promise you that I will fight to the death if necessary to rid your world of evil." Usagi said as her crescent moon burned brightly on her forehead. Link heard everything, he hadn't tried to eavesdrop but he could help it, he wondered what she had meant by he was the only one that knew who she really was. 

*********************************In Tokyo, Japan*********************************

At the Senshi meeting the Senshi, both inner and outer, realized they had all had the same dream about Usagi and talked about it while they waited for Mamoru. "I think Usagi is doing fine on her own you guys," Minako said, then getting hearts in her eyes. "Especially with that hunk of a guy! I wonder what he'll look like when he's our age!" Minako said starting to drool. "Now that you mention it he looks like a younger version of my old boyfriend." Makoto said also starting to drool slightly. The rest of the scouts sweat dropped. "Makoto, everyone looks like your old boyfriend, you even said I did at one time!" Haraku said exasperated. 

After everyone had recovered from Minako and Makoto's "blonde moment", even though Makoto wasn't blonde, they started to talk seriously about the dream they had. "Even if Usagi is doing fine, we still need to find a way to get her back, it's her destiny to be here and get married to Mamoru." Rei said as Mamoru walked through the door. "That's right her destiny is her with me, not in some parallel dimension called Hyrule with some little boy named Link." Mamoru said eyes glowing with jealousy and anger. "That's why we're going to find a way how to get Usako back tonight." Mamoru continued. 


	8. Chapter 8

* I do not own Sailor Moon or The Legend of Zelda and I never will so don't sue me! *

The Hero of Time

Meets

The Protector of Time

Chapter 8

************************************In Hyrule************************************

Link and Usagi decide its time to leave the Kokiri Forest and start their journey towards Hyrule castle. While crossing the bridge that connects the forest to the outside world, someone stops them. "Saria?" Usagi questioned as she turned around to see the face of her newfound best friend. Link also turns around to look at Saria. "Link, we've known one another ever since we can remember, you're the closet friend I have. I want you to have this as a remembrance of our friendship." Saria said handing a small ocarina to Link. "It's a Fairy Ocarina, you can play songs on it." Saria said smiling. "Thanks Saria." Link said. "Your welcome, Link." Saria said walking up to him and hugging him. Link returned the hug, trying his best not to cry over the thought of never seeing his best friend again. After a second Saria pulled away.

Saria then turned her attention to Usagi. "Usagi, we haven't known one another long, but I feel sort of a sisterly bond to you and I want you to have these." Saria said to Usagi as she handed her two boxes. Usagi opened the first box, within it was a long formal dress that was silver with a white, which was outlined with gold, rectangular overlay that came to a point and had the symbol of Hyrule on it, except that the picture of the traditional Triforce also included the rumored fourth piece. It also had an ornate silver belt with a circular buckle. "Thank you Saria, you shouldn't have!" Usagi stated with tears welling up in her eyes. "You're my sister Usagi, of course I should have! Now open the second box!" Saria said nodding her head towards the other box. 

Usagi opened the second box. What was in it surprised both her and Link. Inside the box was a glowing orb. "Usagi, if you ever need help, just call upon the orb, it will grant the assistance you require." Saria said mysteriously. Usagi was about to ask when Link said, "Usagi, we need to get going. It's a long journey to the castle." Usagi gave Saria one last big hug and turned back to Link. "Alright, I'm ready." Usagi stated. Link nodded his head and they took their one last look at their friend Saria and turned their backs and walked towards the entrance to the world unknown to the Kokiri.

"Link and Usagi, stay safe. Something will happen to me, I can feel it, but use your gifts well." Saria said with a tear on her cheek as she watched her friends walk into the unknown. 


End file.
